tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here jest piątym odcinkiem szóstego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis ZLOT ABSOLWENTÓW — Zważając na zbliżający się zlot absolwentów, Elena zaprasza Liama, by poszedł z nią na przyjęcie w kukurydzianym labiryncie. Zamiast uczestniczyć w uroczystościach związanych ze zlotem, Caroline jest zaabsorbowana pojawieniem się Stefana, który potrzebuje jej pomocy w posprzątaniu bałaganu, jakiego narobił Enzo. Bacząc na radę Eleny, by być bardziej towarzyski, Alaric niechętnie pojawia się na przyjęciu, ale druzgocący wypadek sprawia, że wraz z Jo musi ratować życia ludzi. Gdzie indziej Tyler znajduje się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, kiedy jego klątwa wilkołactwa przechodzi egzamin, a podbudowany emocjonalnie Stefan wyjawia Caroline pobudki swego wyjazdu z Mystic Falls. Ostatecznie Damon i Bonnie dokonują ważnego odkrycia, które wpływa na ich poszukiwania drogi powrotnej do domu. Streszczenie Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Trippem, Stefan dowiaduje się, że Enzo wciąż żyje i podsunął Fellowi pomysł na poszukiwania wampira w Savannah. Schodzi do kuchni, gdzie Ivy wyżywa się na przedmiotach martwych. Dziewczyna obwinia go o swą przemianę. Chłopak skręca jej kark i zabiera ją do Caroline. Po długich namowach panna Forbes zgadza się na chwilową opiekę nad Ivy. Alaric wykłada historię przyjęć w labiryncie kukurydzianym. Tyler zaprasza Liv na imprezę. Elena uświadamia Alarikowi, że nie chce odzyskać wspomnień. Każe mu przyjść na przyjęcie. Zaprasza też Liama. Bonnie i Damon cieszą się na myśl o powrocie. Kai tłumaczy im, jak tego dokonają, ale nie chce zdradzić słów zaklęcia. Domagająca się pójścia na zabawę Ivy rozmawia ze znużoną Caroline. Skręca kark pannie Forbes i ucieka. Rozpoczyna się przyjęcie w labiryncie. Liam spotyka się z Eleną. Jo także pojawia się na zabawie, ale nie narzeka na nadmiar towarzystwa. Caroline dzwoni do Stefana, chcąc, by pomógł jej w poszukiwaniach Ivy. Salvatore przychodzi do Alarica, by poprosić go o wymazanie pamięci Ivy. Ten nie zgadza się i niemal wygania chłopaka z auli. Świeżo upieczona wampirzyca karmi się na nieznajomym na ulicy, ale nie potrafi użyć perswazji. Bonnie odkrywa, że Kai nie zna zaklęcia, dlatego zabija go za pomocą magii. Liam i Elena rozmawiają o byłym chłopaku panny Forbes, Damonie. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że to już historia. Jo spotyka się z Alarikiem. Razem wchodzą do labiryntu. Tymczasem jadący na imprezę Tyler nie zauważa przechodnia. By go nie potrącić, ostro skręca, ale w rezultacie trafia chłopaka, traci przytomność i wjeżdża w uczestników przyjęcia. Samochód Lockwooda powoduje niemałe spustoszenie na polu kukurydzianym. Elena i Liam pomagają rannym. Dziewczyna używa do tego celu swej krwi. Tyler dzwoni do panny Gilbert i mówi jej o chłopaku, którego potrącił. Jeśli ten umrze, Lockwood znowu wyzwoli klątwę wilkołactwa. Jo zauważa, że rana Alarica znika w szybkim tempie. Razem pomagają innym poszkodowanym. Szukająca Ivy, Caroline spotyka Stefana na ulicy. Dowiaduje się, że chciał on uciec, zostawiając pod jej opieką swą dziewczynę. Panna Forbes każe mu zniknąć jej z oczu. Po telefonie od Ivy, kontynuuje poszukiwania. Bonnie dochodzi do wniosku, po co była potrzebna Kaiowi. Razem z Damonem postanawia wrócić do domu. Liv przychodzi do Tylera i pomaga mu wyciągnąć ofiarę spod auta. Alaric wspiera Jo w ratowaniu rannych. Doktor Laughlin telefonicznie dowiaduje się o stanie potrąconego przez Lockwooda. Oznajmia mu, iż nie ma już szans dla umierającego. Kiedy Damon i Bonnie są o włos od powrotu do domu, ożywiony Kai przychodzi do nich i rani czarownicę. Ascendent wypada, a cała trójka jest w pewien sposób powstrzymana przed użyciem go. Liv dusi umierającego chłopaka, a wina za jego śmierć spada na nią, dzięki czemu Tyler pozostaje człowiekiem. Liam przeprowadza pierwszą w życiu tracheotomię, zyskując uznanie w oczach Eleny. Zauważa idącą dziewczynę, którą ta uzdrowiła, i przypomina sobie jej ciężkie obrażenia. Bonnie czołga się i dociera do ascendentu. Używa go, a w ostatniej chwili rzuca go Damonowi, który znika. Urządzenie doszczętnie się rozpada. W szpitalu Jo wyznaje Alaricowi, że jej się podoba. Mężczyzna bezskutecznie próbuje ją zauroczyć. Po raz pierwszy się całują. Czekająca na Caroline, Ive spotyka na ulicy Trippa. Atakuje go, ale zostaje przez niego unieszkodliwiona. Elena próbuje wytłumaczyć Liamowi, jak jej pacjentce udało się wyzdrowieć. Całuje go i wyznaje, iż jest w jej typie, ponieważ pokazał bohaterstwo. Tyler dziękuje Liv za jej pomoc. Zrozpaczony Stefan przychodzi do rodzinnej krypty, gdzie przemawia do Damona. Nagle jego brat pojawia się i szczęśliwi witają się ze sobą. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert © *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo © Postacie cykliczne *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe jako Josette Laughlin *Marco James jako Liam *Colin Ferguson jako Tripp Cooke *Penelope Mitchell jako Olivia Parker *Emily Chang jako Ivy *Chris Wood jako Malachai Parker Postacie gościnne Soundtrack *The TVC - Move Up *Tiesto Feat. Matthew Koma - Wasted *Daniel Ellsworth & The Great Lakes - Sun Goes Out *Jessarae - Follow Me *M83 - Wait Cytaty Ciekawostki *To drugi odcinek pod względem długości tytułu (30 liter). Dłuższa (o literę) jest tylko nazwa kolejnego, The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. *Akcja tego odcinka rozgrywa się dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach z ''Yellow Ledbetter, kiedy to Alaric zauroczył Elenę, by zapomniała o swej miłości do Damona. *Caroline odkrywa, że Stefan chciał zostawić z nią Ivy i wyjechać z miasta. *Bonnie dowiaduje się, iż miejsce, w którym przebywa, zostało stworzone przez czarownicę z rodu Bennett, dlatego Kai nie może sam się stamtąd wydostać. *Damon powraca do domu po czterech miesiącach spędzonych w piekle Kaia, dzięki poświęceniu się Bonnie. *Ivy zostaje złapana przez Trippa. Widea promocyjne The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Promo The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Webclip 2 TVD 6x05 Inside TVD 6x05 Rehash-0 Galeria |-|Promocyjne= steroline_6x05.png the_vampire_diaries_6x05_promo_3_mid.png the_vampire_diaries_6x05_promo_9.png |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 6